Trial (Hollyleaf's Trial)
by Fadingspirit
Summary: So this was originally called Hollyleaf's Trial but I changed the title because thats not what it is anymore. Leave reviews on who you want next. "It is time for Hollyleaf's trial, where we decide if she is to go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. Each cat is allowed to choose one living cat to be their witness and defend them against their life's charges. Hollyleaf has chosen you."
1. Hollyleaf (Dark Forest)

**This actually didn't take that long to write. It just flowed so naturally (in my brain) and was sooo easy to write.**

 **Let me know if you like it. I hope you enjoy.**

oOo

~ Hollyleaf's Trial ~

~ By Fadingspirit

Hollyleaf swallowed. This was it. She was finally dying. She looked up at her mother and a wave of guilt rushed over her. She could have gotten to know her mother better, she could have finally understood why Leafpool gave her kits up. But she'd missed the opportunity and now it was too late.

"She's bleeding here too!" Leafpool wailed, pressing cobwebs everywhere she saw red. Hollyleaf shook her head sadly. They were wasting the cobwebs on _her_.  
"It's okay Leafpool," she croaked. "I don't mind. I'm glad I came back to ThunderClan. I couldn't bear t..t…to leave without getting to know my mother." A sob wrenched itself from Hollyleaf's throat. She closed her eyes, desperately pleading with StarClan to let her live.

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat's eyes jerked open. A black tom stood in front of her. She looked around. She wasn't lying on the forest floor of the ThunderClan camp, bleeding, she was standing in the starry grounds of StarClan.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf was surprised to find the strength in her voice.

"My name is Deadfoot, I am your grandfather." The tom mewed. Hollyleaf felt a tear slip down her face.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered. "I have so much to do." Deadfoot nodded, sighing.

"I know," he said. "None of us wanted to leave." His green gaze softened. "It's your time," he told her. Hollyleaf let out a strangled cry and suddenly she was back in the ThunderClan camp. She raised her head and pain seared through her. The black she-cat yelped, her head falling back to the ground with a thump. Hollyleaf felt her heart slowly start beating faster and faster until she could have sworn all of the forest could hear it. _I don't want to go_ , she wailed to the stars. But they didn't listen.

The black she-cat shivered as she felt a raindrop splatter on her matted fur. The blood pool around her seemed to grow bigger by the second. Hollyleaf gazed up at her Clan, wanting to remember this moment forever, not because she was dying, but because this would be the last time she would see her family together for many moons. StarClan was calling her, she realized with a pang of fear.

"Leafpool," she opened her mouth, but no words came out. _No!_ Hollyleaf's eyes frantically gazed around, desperate for someone to notice, but no one did. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Dovewing as she announced that the Dark Forest patrol was coming. Hollyleaf let out one last breath before her eyes glazed over and rolled back.

oOo

It was raining heavily. Hollyleaf sent her brothers a faint smile as her spirit rose up to join the other fallen in StarClan. A chill ran down her spine as she caught sight of Lionblaze's horrified expression. _He doesn't know_ , she thought. _They never told him I'm dead._ She saw her brother let out a howl of grief, burying his nose in Cinderheart's pelt. Don't worry, she wanted to call. _Don't worry, I'll be okay._

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat turned to face Deadfoot, her piercing green eyes burned into his pelt.

"Send me back!" she snarled, unsheathing her claws. "You have to send me back!"

Deadfoot shook his head, his green eyes sad. "It isn't that easy," he told her. "Nothing is ever that simple."

Hollyleaf glared at him. "Don't you have someone else to be welcoming?" The venom in her voice surprised even her.

"You want to be left alone," Deadfoot dipped his head. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"Please send me back," Hollyleaf pleaded. "Please!" Deadfoot shook his head, turning around and padding off.

"Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing into some bushes. Hollyleaf lashed her tail. She glared at the place where he had stood, wishing she had someone to claw.

 _Don't be late?_ The black tom's words echoed in her mind. _What does that mean?_

"Hollyleaf!" a light brown tabby raced up to the ThunderClan warrior. "How?"

"Hawkfrost," Hollyleaf snarled. She looked up at the she-cat. "Honeyfern, Deadfoot was just here talking to me, he told me not to be late, late for what?" Honeyfern blinked.

"Your trial of course!" she said, as if it were obvious. Hollyleaf swallowed.

"My…trial?" she repeated nervously.

"Yes, your trial." Honeyfern said. "When you die, you come to the Spirit of Stars, they give you a trial and then its determined if you go to the Dark Forest or StarClan."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Hollyleaf demanded, shifting her paws.

"Because no living cat knows silly," Honeyfern giggled. "StarClan and Dark Forest cats are forbidden from telling any living cat about Spirit of Stars." The light brown she-cat suddenly glanced behind Hollyleaf. The black she-cat turned around, she was standing in front of a very blue pool.

"It's probably time for your trial," Honeyfern mewed. "Come with me, I'll show you where to go." Hollyleaf silently followed her friend across the moor of Spirit of Stars.

"What was it like?" Honeyfern suddenly asked. Hollyleaf blinked.

"What was what like?"

"What was it like living with a dead cat," Honeyfern said. "You know. Fallen Leaves." Hollyleaf felt a pang of sadness rush through her as she recalled her ginger and white friend.

"It was just like living in a Clan, but with a _lot_ _less_ cats." Hollyleaf mewed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh," Honeyfern came to a halt outside a dark looking cave, she turned and fixed Hollyleaf with a serious expression. "Just go in there." The brown she-cat hesitated. "Be careful what you say," she mewed and with that she padded off.

Hollyleaf gulped. She slowly entered the cave, bristling as a shiver ran over her spine. The she-cat padded forwards, almost hesitantly, coming to a stop at a large cavern. A group of cats sat in the cavern in front of a nest of moss.

"So good of you to join us, Hollyleaf," a black she-cat mewed. "Please take a seat," she said, gesturing to the moss. Hollyleaf sat down in the nest, curling her tail around her paws.

"You understand why you are here, correct?" a wiry brown tabby she-cat asked. Hollyleaf nodded.

"Speak up," the first cat snapped.

"Yes," Hollyleaf whispered.

"Don't be nervous," a ginger tabby said. "We aren't going to hurt you." Hollyleaf finally found the courage to speak up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Shadowstar," the black she-cat mewed. "I am not your judge,"

"I am Riverstar," a silver tabby tom said. "I am not your judge,"

"I am Skystar," mewed a pale gray tom. "I am not your judge," Hollyleaf blinked. _Skystar?_

"I am Windstar," the light brown tabby she-cat said. "I am your judge,"

"I am Thunderstar," the ginger tabby tom said. "I am your judge,"

"Why do I have two judges?" Hollyleaf asked, confused.

"You are half-Clan, Hollyleaf," Thunderstar mewed gently. "Meaning, you come from two Clans, because of that, you have two judges, the leaders of both your Clans." Hollyleaf nodded.

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat turned her attention to Windstar. "You get one witness from the living Clans to defend you. Who do you pick?"

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, thinking desperately of who she wanted to be her witness. Lionblaze and Jayfeather would defend her to the best of their abilities, but they were her littermates, so their opinions might not be considered as valid. Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight would be an obvious choice, but they'd want to protect her the same as her brothers. Leafpool would want her daughter to go to StarClan, so she'd probably not be as helpful either. Hollyleaf blinked in surprise when she reached her decision.

She mumbled the name of her choice under her breath.

"I'm sorry," Riverstar said. "Who did you say?"

"Crowfeather," Hollyleaf spoke up. She knew he'd be honest. He'd shown his obvious distaste for her, but she knew at least he'd be fair. "I wish for Crowfeather to be my witness."

Thunderstar's surprise was written across his face. "Right then," the large ginger tom mewed. "Feathertail," he called. A silver tabby she-cat came up to him. "Please fetch Crowfeather." Feathertail nodded and darted out of the cavern, returning a few moments later with a dark gray tom.

"Hollyleaf?" Crowfeather looked shocked when he noticed his daughter. "What?"

"Sit down," Windstar said, twitching her whiskers. A nest appeared next to Hollyleaf and Crowfeather sat down.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" Crowfeather asked. "Feathertail said it was important."

"Crowfeather," Windstar began. "It is time for Hollyleaf's trial, where we decide if she is to go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. Each cat is allowed to choose one living cat to be their witness and defend them against their life's charges. Hollyleaf has chosen you."

Crowfeather blinked in surprise, casting a look at his daughter.

"Why?" He asked. Windstar laughed.

"Do not ask me," she mewed. "Ask your daughter." Crowfeather flinched, turning to look at Hollyleaf with a confused expression.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked. Hollyleaf met her father's eyes.

"You will be honest," she mewed. "You showed only disgust at the thought of being my father so I knew you'd either be unfair or fair. And to be quite honest, there weren't many options. The only others I could've chosen would want desperately for me to be in StarClan, but you…I don't see why you would."

Crowfeather's eyes revealed no emotion, though Hollyleaf could've sworn she saw him flinch when she mentioned his disgust at the prospect of being related.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Skystar's voice echoed in the cavern.

"Hollyleaf, daughter of Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan, you are charged with the murder of Ashfur, and betrayal to your Clan." Shadowstar boomed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hollyleaf rose to her paws steadily. She knew she looked calm and reserved to the leaders, but on the inside, she was terrified.

"I killed Ashfur, yes, but is it hardly more a crime than what his intentions were," she said. "Ashfur tried to kill, not only Firestar, but me and my littermates. If Squirrelflight hadn't revealed that she was not our mother, he probably would've gotten away with one of those crimes. I fail to see how you should let him be accepted into the ranks of StarClan and not me, after all, I only killed one cat, while he attempted to murder four."

The five leaders seemed to be taking Hollyleaf's words into mind, so she continued.

"I do not understand how I betrayed my Clan. If you are referring to how I stayed in the tunnels, then there is a reasonable explanation for that." Hollyleaf mewed. "I knew the Clans thought I was dead, why should I have gone back? It wasn't like they were dying without me, I wasn't one of the three, I wasn't necessarily missed, so there was no purpose for me there. I knew it would disrupt the whole balance of the Clan if I returned after being away for so long while my leg healed, though I know you knew nothing of that as you couldn't see me or Fallen Leaves. One that subject, Fallen Leaves was lonely, and I know how hard it is to be alone." Hollyleaf defended.

"And, the reason you didn't kill Sol?" Windstar pressed. "You could have well been doing the Clans a favour."

"The Warrior Code says not to kill." Hollyleaf said. "I didn't want to break the code like I did when I killed Ashfur."

"Crowfeather," Thunderstar turned to the black tom. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"I believe that you should allow Hollyleaf into StarClan." Crowfeather announced stepping forwards. "As she pointed out, she didn't do anything worse than what Ashfur would have done had Squirrelflight not revealed the secret. She did right not to kill Sol, as he is probably either dead or will be killed eventually. No cat lives forever. As for the whole betrayal to ThunderClan thing, Hollyleaf probably fell in love with Fallen Leaves, and I know how hard it is to resist love."

Hollyleaf stared at her father, surprised at his words. Thunderstar nodded, closing his large amber eyes closed for a second.

"We must talk about our decision." Shadowstar said, and the five leaders turned their backs on the father and daughter to talk.

Crowfeather turned to Hollyleaf, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"I'm sorry," he said. Hollyleaf blinked, but before she could ask what he meant, he continued, "I shouldn't have led you to believe that I didn't love you. You are my only daughter, after all. Even though you may be the result of a broken code, or not in my Clan, I will love you. I couldn't not love my beautiful, strong daughter. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'll be proud of you no matter where you go."

Hollyleaf's eyes were wide with surprise when Crowfeather was done. From the look of his face, it had taken some real courage to say everything. Hollyleaf purred at her father.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "For hating you and Leafpool. It wasn't your fault that Leafpool lied to me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather," she paused. "You should tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather this too."

Crowfeather nodded. "I will," he mewed. "I also will tell them what the result of your trial is." Hollyleaf nodded her thanks.

"We have reached our decision," Thunderstar announced. Hollyleaf fixed them with him piercing green stare.

"Hollyleaf of ThunderClan, daughter of Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan you are hereby banished," a wide smirk spread across Windstar's face. "To the Dark Forest for eternity as punishment for your crimes."

oOo

 **So there it is! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!**

 **Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Hollyleaf, she is my all time favourite character, but this has been stuck in my brain for so long and I had to write it.**

 **Let me know if you want more of this cause I still haven't decided if I want multiple chapters or if I just want it to be a one-shot.**

 **Bye,**

 **Fadingspirit**


	2. Hollyleaf (StarClan)

**Okay, so this is exactly the same as my Dark Forest one, but this is a StarClan/canon version. I thought I would add this but keep my old one. Enjoy (if you actually bother reading this).**

...

Hollyleaf swallowed. This was it. She was finally dying. She looked up at her mother and a wave of guilt rushed over her. She could have gotten to know her mother better, she could have finally understood why Leafpool gave her kits up. But she'd missed the opportunity and now it was too late.

"She's bleeding here too!" Leafpool wailed, pressing cobwebs everywhere she saw red. Hollyleaf shook her head sadly. They were wasting the cobwebs on _her_.  
"It's okay Leafpool," she croaked. "I don't mind. I'm glad I came back to ThunderClan. I couldn't bear t..t…to leave without getting to know my mother." A sob wrenched itself from Hollyleaf's throat. She closed her eyes, desperately pleading with StarClan to let her live.

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat's eyes jerked open. A black tom stood in front of her. She looked around. She wasn't lying on the forest floor of the ThunderClan camp, bleeding, she was standing in the starry grounds of StarClan.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf was surprised to find the strength in her voice.

"My name is Deadfoot, I am your grandfather." The tom mewed. Hollyleaf felt a tear slip down her face.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered. "I have so much to do." Deadfoot nodded, sighing.

"I know," he said. "None of us wanted to leave." His green gaze softened. "It's your time," he told her. Hollyleaf let out a strangled cry and suddenly she was back in the ThunderClan camp. She raised her head and pain seared through her. The black she-cat yelped, her head falling back to the ground with a thump. Hollyleaf felt her heart slowly start beating faster and faster until she could have sworn all of the forest could hear it. _I don't want to go_ , she wailed to the stars. But they didn't listen.

The black she-cat shivered as she felt a raindrop splatter on her matted fur. The blood pool around her seemed to grow bigger by the second. Hollyleaf gazed up at her Clan, wanting to remember this moment forever, not because she was dying, but because this would be the last time she would see her family together for many moons. StarClan was calling her, she realized with a pang of fear.

"Leafpool," she opened her mouth, but no words came out. _No!_ Hollyleaf's eyes frantically gazed around, desperate for someone to notice, but no one did. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Dovewing as she announced that the Dark Forest patrol was coming. Hollyleaf let out one last breath before her eyes glazed over and rolled back.

…

It was raining heavily. Hollyleaf sent her brothers a faint smile as her spirit rose up to join the other fallen in StarClan. A chill ran down her spine as she caught sight of Lionblaze's horrified expression. _He doesn't know_ , she thought. _They never told him I'm dead._ She saw her brother let out a howl of grief, burying his nose in Cinderheart's pelt. Don't worry, she wanted to call. _Don't worry, I'll be okay._

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat turned to face Deadfoot, her piercing green eyes burned into his pelt.

"Send me back!" she snarled, unsheathing her claws. "You have to send me back!"

Deadfoot shook his head, his green eyes sad. "It isn't that easy," he told her. "Nothing is ever that simple."

Hollyleaf glared at him. "Don't you have someone else to be welcoming?" The venom in her voice surprised even her.

"You want to be left alone," Deadfoot dipped his head. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"Please send me back," Hollyleaf pleaded. "Please!" Deadfoot shook his head, turning around and padding off.

"Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing into some bushes. Hollyleaf lashed her tail. She glared at the place where he had stood, wishing she had someone to claw.

 _Don't be late?_ The black tom's words echoed in her mind. _What does that mean?_

"Hollyleaf!" a light brown tabby raced up to the ThunderClan warrior. "How?"

"Hawkfrost," Hollyleaf snarled. She looked up at the she-cat. "Honeyfern, Deadfoot was just here talking to me, he told me not to be late, late for what?" Honeyfern blinked.

"Your trial of course!" she said, as if it were obvious. Hollyleaf swallowed.

"My…trial?" she repeated nervously.

"Yes, your trial." Honeyfern said. "When you die, you come to the Spirit of Stars, they give you a trial and then its determined if you go to the Dark Forest or StarClan."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Hollyleaf demanded, shifting her paws.

"Because no living cat knows silly," Honeyfern giggled. "StarClan and Dark Forest cats are forbidden from telling any living cat about Spirit of Stars." The light brown she-cat suddenly glanced behind Hollyleaf. The black she-cat turned around, she was standing in front of a very blue pool.

"It's probably time for your trial," Honeyfern mewed. "Come with me, I'll show you where to go." Hollyleaf silently followed her friend across the moor of Spirit of Stars.

"What was it like?" Honeyfern suddenly asked. Hollyleaf blinked.

"What was what like?"

"What was it like living with a dead cat," Honeyfern said. "You know. Fallen Leaves." Hollyleaf felt a pang of sadness rush through her as she recalled her ginger and white friend.

"It was just like living in a Clan, but with a _lot_ _less_ cats." Hollyleaf mewed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh," Honeyfern came to a halt outside a dark looking cave, she turned and fixed Hollyleaf with a serious expression. "Just go in there." The brown she-cat hesitated. "Be careful what you say," she mewed and with that she padded off.

Hollyleaf gulped. She slowly entered the cave, bristling as a shiver ran over her spine. The she-cat padded forwards, almost hesitantly, coming to a stop at a large cavern. A group of cats sat in the cavern in front of a nest of moss.

"So good of you to join us, Hollyleaf," a black she-cat mewed. "Please take a seat," she said, gesturing to the moss. Hollyleaf sat down in the nest, curling her tail around her paws.

"You understand why you are here, correct?" a wiry brown tabby she-cat asked. Hollyleaf nodded.

"Speak up," the first cat snapped.

"Yes," Hollyleaf whispered.

"Don't be nervous," a ginger tabby said. "We aren't going to hurt you." Hollyleaf finally found the courage to speak up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Shadowstar," the black she-cat mewed. "I am not your judge,"

"I am Riverstar," a silver tabby tom said. "I am not your judge,"

"I am Skystar," mewed a pale gray tom. "I am not your judge," Hollyleaf blinked. _Skystar?_

"I am Windstar," the light brown tabby she-cat said. "I am your judge,"

"I am Thunderstar," the ginger tabby tom said. "I am your judge,"

"Why do I have two judges?" Hollyleaf asked, confused.

"You are half-Clan, Hollyleaf," Thunderstar mewed gently. "Meaning, you come from two Clans, because of that, you have two judges, the leaders of both your Clans." Hollyleaf nodded.

"Hollyleaf," the black she-cat turned her attention to Windstar. "You get one witness from the living Clans to defend you. Who do you pick?"

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, thinking desperately of who she wanted to be her witness. Lionblaze and Jayfeather would defend her to the best of their abilities, but they were her littermates, so their opinions might not be considered as valid. Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight would be an obvious choice, but they'd want to protect her the same as her brothers. Leafpool would want her daughter to go to StarClan, so she'd probably not be as helpful either. Hollyleaf blinked in surprise when she reached her decision.

She mumbled the name of her choice under her breath.

"I'm sorry," Riverstar said. "Who did you say?"

"Crowfeather," Hollyleaf spoke up. She knew he'd be honest. He'd shown his obvious distaste for her, but she knew at least he'd be fair. "I wish for Crowfeather to be my witness."

Thunderstar's surprise was written across his face. "Right then," the large ginger tom mewed. "Feathertail," he called. A silver tabby she-cat came up to him. "Please fetch Crowfeather." Feathertail nodded and darted out of the cavern, returning a few moments later with a dark gray tom.

"Hollyleaf?" Crowfeather looked shocked when he noticed his daughter. "What?"

"Sit down," Windstar said, twitching her whiskers. A nest appeared next to Hollyleaf and Crowfeather sat down.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" Crowfeather asked. "Feathertail said it was important."

"Crowfeather," Windstar began. "It is time for Hollyleaf's trial, where we decide if she is to go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. Each cat is allowed to choose one living cat to be their witness and defend them against their life's charges. Hollyleaf has chosen you."

Crowfeather blinked in surprise, casting a look at his daughter.

"Why?" He asked. Windstar laughed.

"Do not ask me," she mewed. "Ask your daughter." Crowfeather flinched, turning to look at Hollyleaf with a confused expression.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked. Hollyleaf met her father's eyes.

"You will be honest," she mewed. "You showed only disgust at the thought of being my father so I knew you'd either be unfair or fair. And to be quite honest, there weren't many options. The only others I could've chosen would want desperately for me to be in StarClan, but you…I don't see why you would."

Crowfeather's eyes revealed no emotion, though Hollyleaf could've sworn she saw him flinch when she mentioned his disgust at the prospect of being related.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Skystar's voice echoed in the cavern.

"Hollyleaf, daughter of Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan, you are charged with the murder of Ashfur, and betrayal to your Clan." Shadowstar boomed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hollyleaf rose to her paws steadily. She knew she looked calm and reserved to the leaders, but on the inside, she was terrified.

"I killed Ashfur, yes, but is it hardly more a crime than what his intentions were," she said. "Ashfur tried to kill, not only Firestar, but me and my littermates. If Squirrelflight hadn't revealed that she was not our mother, he probably would've gotten away with one of those crimes. I fail to see how you should let him be accepted into the ranks of StarClan and not me, after all, I only killed one cat, while he attempted to murder four."

The five leaders seemed to be taking Hollyleaf's words into mind, so she continued.

"I do not understand how I betrayed my Clan. If you are referring to how I stayed in the tunnels, then there is a reasonable explanation for that." Hollyleaf mewed. "I knew the Clans thought I was dead, why should I have gone back? It wasn't like they were dying without me, I wasn't one of the three, I wasn't necessarily missed, so there was no purpose for me there. I knew it would disrupt the whole balance of the Clan if I returned after being away for so long while my leg healed, though I know you knew nothing of that as you couldn't see me or Fallen Leaves. One that subject, Fallen Leaves was lonely, and I know how hard it is to be alone." Hollyleaf defended.

"And, the reason you didn't kill Sol?" Windstar pressed. "You could have well been doing the Clans a favour."

"The Warrior Code says not to kill." Hollyleaf said. "I didn't want to break the code like I did when I killed Ashfur."

"Crowfeather," Thunderstar turned to the black tom. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"I believe that you should allow Hollyleaf into StarClan." Crowfeather announced stepping forwards. "As she pointed out, she didn't do anything worse than what Ashfur would have done had Squirrelflight not revealed the secret. She did right not to kill Sol, as he is probably either dead or will be killed eventually. No cat lives forever. As for the whole betrayal to ThunderClan thing, Hollyleaf probably fell in love with Fallen Leaves, and I know how hard it is to resist love."

Hollyleaf stared at her father, surprised at his words. Thunderstar nodded, closing his large amber eyes closed for a second.

"We must talk about our decision." Shadowstar said, and the five leaders turned their backs on the father and daughter to talk.

Crowfeather turned to Hollyleaf, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"I'm sorry," he said. Hollyleaf blinked, but before she could ask what he meant, he continued, "I shouldn't have led you to believe that I didn't love you. You are my only daughter, after all. Even though you may be the result of a broken code, or not in my Clan, I will love you. I couldn't not love my beautiful, strong daughter. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'll be proud of you no matter where you go."

Hollyleaf's eyes were wide with surprise when Crowfeather was done. From the look of his face, it had taken some real courage to say everything. Hollyleaf purred at her father.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "For hating you and Leafpool. It wasn't your fault that Leafpool lied to me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather," she paused. "You should tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather this too."

Crowfeather nodded. "I will," he mewed. "I also will tell them what the result of your trial is." Hollyleaf nodded her thanks.

"We have reached our decision," Thunderstar announced. Hollyleaf fixed them with her piercing green stare.

"Hollyleaf of ThunderClan, daughter of Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan you are hereby allowed into," a wide smile spread across Windstar's face. "StarClan to spend the rest of your life until you fade."

...

 **Again, this is the canon/StarClan version so its a tiny bit different.**

 **\- Fadingspirit**


	3. Author's Note

I would just like to be very clear. I am well aware that Hollyleaf went to StarClan but this is fanfiction, I could make her disappear with a poof if I wanted to. I could literally make anything happen. If I wanted, she could turn into Hawkfrost and kill everyone.

Hollyleaf is my favourite warrior cat character so I would be very upset if she did go to the Dark Forest.

Now that I've gotten that off my chest, please let me know in your review if you would like a second chapter because I am happy to write one.

...

UPDATE: January 15, 2019

Hey guys! I've had a few requests for me to make this a "book" and do trials for different cats. Please let me know in a review if you'd like that because I'd be happy to do that.

\- Fadingspirit

...

UPDATE: February 1, 2019

Hi again! I've had so many responses wanting to make this a series. I'm excited to start working on. I'm still deciding whether to keep this as just "Hollyleaf's Trial" and start a new one for trials for different cats or do do it on the same one so let me know what you think in a review, also please tell me what character you would like to see next.

\- Fadingspirit


End file.
